


A Happy Man

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Magic Refridgerator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think it's going to be that easy, do you Alec?" Logan asked, his voice dark and demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Man

  
The door slammed shut and Logan just looked at it.

Alec opened it and slammed it shut again.

And again.

And again.

“It’s … “

The words stopped and Logan sighed. “I told you.”

“And it’s different every time, except the twelfth?”

“I’ve just watched you slam it twenty six times. You know it is.”

Alec opened the refrigerator door again and smiled. “You ever try going into it?”

Logan tried to grab him before he did it, but Alec was already moving through the door of his refrigerator.Only instead of food and drinks, he was walking into a resort spa.It looked like an executive suite, the kind that Logan remembered from before the Pulse.

“Alec! Get back here! You don’t know what will happen.”

Alec looked back at Logan and shook his head. When he emerged from the refrigerator there was nothing painful or damaging. It was just him, walking through some weird assed portal that had attached itself to the appliance.

“At least it goes back to food every twelfth time.”Alec said.

He closed it on the executive suite and opened it again.His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked around the ‘dungeon’.Alec wasn’t inexperienced when it came to sex and there was nothing vanilla in their love life, so he knew what those things did and some of the things that lined the walls made him wanna fall down and beg.

“Alec, no.”

Alec darted into the room and smiled back at Logan. “Oh… yes Logan.”

Logan’s eyes turned hard and Alec almost went to his knees in response, but that wasn’t going to get Logan to follow him. He walked to the wall and twined his fingers through the chains, turning so that the chains lightly draped over his wrists in an imitation of being bound. “Wanna tie me up Logan?” He said, unashamedly leaning away from the wall with only the chains to support him.

“Alec, I said no. Come out.” His eyes flashed darkly as his lips turned into a thin angry line. “Now.”

Alec smiled. This was what he’d been looking for. He didn’t answer, but let go of the chains and found the padded horse. He leaned across it, giving Logan a nice long look at him bent over it before he turned back to him.

“Alec, I am not saying it again.”

Alec’s smirk grew wider. “Guess you’d better come on in and punish me then.”

He could see the moment when Logan lost the battle between common sense and desire. Alec knew he was good at pushing that line and god how he wanted that now. He leaned back on the horse and spread his legs wide for Logan as he approached.

“Think it’s going to be that easy, do you Alec?” Logan asked, his voice dark and demanding.

Alec lowered his eyes in submission and he let Logan pull him away and back to the wall again. He felt the padded shackles close around his wrists and ankles and looked up to see Logan with a knife. He bit his lip as Logan cut the shirt off his body, the cold metal pressing against skin as he moved it over naked flesh.

“Logan…”

Logan smiled wickedly at him. “We could be stuck in here forever now. We could die in here Alec.” He said as he twisted his fingers into Alec’s hair and pulled his head back. “What do you think about that?”

Alec didn’t fight the shiver that ran through his body as Logan forced his head where he wanted.He let his own face break into a smile as he looked at Logan.“Right now…” his voice was barely a whisper but he knew Logan can hear every bit as he leaned forward, Alec’s lips just a breath from his ear.

He wanted to reach out and lick at the soft shell, to catch the skin just behind his ear and suck at it but he knew better than to touch without permission. When he pulled back just a little, he looked Logan in the eye. “I could die a happy man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://da-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://da-halloween.livejournal.com/)**da_halloween** prompt "Logan's refrigerator is the door to another world"


End file.
